mufandomcom-20200214-history
A Night at the Circus
You head into Entrance Courtyard . Entrance Courtyard - Sivad - An quiet garden sits behind a four metre high stone wall, with a guard booth and steel gates which have the look of wrought iron. The guards wear Sivadian Marine uniforms, but on their left shoulder is a blue patch with a three dimensional star. Soft grass is bisected by cobblestone paths which converge at a central fountain surrounded by a circle of interstellar flags, representing the major non-Parallax governments of the Orion Arm. In the centre, on the highest pole, is a blue flag with the same star worn by the guards, set over a stylised representation of the galaxy. A neo-Georgian building of red brick with huge windows sits at one end of courtyard, guarded by more marines. A large number of officers in the uniforms of various nations come in and out regularly. Sat Apr 08 19:23:46 3006 Sivad's sun begins its descent toward the western horizon on Regreb Bay, and the sky takes on the colors of a fruity cocktail. +LHELP Available Contents: Exits: Public Accountant Plorubo Massey Hall Engineer Goldenfur Main Building Diplomat Juss Ballatine Drive Battleclaw Silvereye Urfkgar arrives from Ballantine Drive . Urfkgar has arrived. Silvereye quirks a brow at Goldenfur. "Thanks, but, I don't really need your services right now." Plorubo and a pair of G'ahnli aides, enhovertanked as they always are, float out of Massey Hall. Jeff Ryan walks into the courtyard, sharp suit, PDA in hand, the Ambassador seems to be reading over something. Goldenfur nods and say "No problem!" then he start to wander around in a happy fashion like a common domestic cat, pursuing insects, and some other happy things. It seens that he is waiting for the meeting. The Zangali lumbers along off to Ryan's rear left flank, grumbling and scratching at his shoulder. Juss watches the new arrivals with mild confusion and definite interest, stepping forward slightly to pull himself back into the crowd. Silvereye sighs a little bit as Goldenfur rushes off. "Altheor I hope he doesn't break something." Jeff Ryan spots Silver and makes his way over to the Battleclaw. He gives a nod in greeting. Plorubo's aides float on toward the main building while Plorubo waits outside, reading over text in G'ahnlese scribbles projected into the water of her tank. Juss watches the hovertanks with something that approaches awe, though he says nothing, merely fascinated. Silvereye nods towards Jeff. "Afternoon, ambassador." The Battleclaw offers in greeting. Jeff Ryan smiles at Silver and offers, "Congratulations on your promotion Battleclaw, apologies for not offering them sooner." The G'ahnli ambassador drifts across the courtyard toward Jeff and Silvereye. Urfkgar takes up a lurking post near Ryan, grumbling as he looks around with his single eye. Juss watches the diplomats and ambasadors, standing off to one side and looking faintly unsure of himself. Silvereye grins slightly at Jeff. "Thank you. It's an honor I'm still getting useful. And congratulations on being made Ambassador, it was a bold move." "It'll be bolder when the government officially announces it," chuckles the lunite. "Until then they're just expecting me to go about my work and hope nobody notice who's doing the talking." "Good evening," Plorubo says to Silv and Jeff, coming to a stop nearby. "It is my hope that business proceeds well for both of you." Silvereye inclines his head slightly towards Plorubo. "And for you." The Battleclaw replies. "As for myself everything is going fine and I'm looking forward to tonight's meeting." Juss continues to watch the gathering, uncertain of his place as he shifts slowly, pacing. The lunite's mouth twists into a sarcastic smile. But. He's diplomatic these days, "Thank you." The ambassador adds, "I'm just here to observe this evening, my own business with this council probably won't come up for a few weeks. Some problems still have to be ironed out of our little resolution." Eckhart arrives from Ballantine Drive . Eckhart has arrived. "Myself, I am not as eager to hear the discussion as relieved that it is nearly over," the G'ahnli responds, gills flaring momentarily. Silvereye grins at the G'ahnli's frankness. "Alright. I admit to a little of that too. It seems like a silly thing to be arguing about but I can see why the Odarites feel like they have to defend their people. Hopefully we can move onto something a bit more substantive." Goldenfur finnaly decides to finish his own game and runs toward a insect, jumps and catch it in mid-air with his mouth, then he lands, and approaches silvereye with a leg of the insect visible outside of his mouth, still moving, then goldenfur using the flick sign language send to silvereye the words "Time" and "Event" with his expression showing that this was a question. Jeff Ryan glances between the two, "Be interesting to see how you do things. This'll be the first meeting I've attended." Eckhart walks into the main entrance of OATO headquarters. His military uniform is just one among many, but from time to time he is given a hard stare by a few people. Urfkgar gives pretty much anyone or anything passing near Ryan an evil look as he lurks near the Lunite. Silvereye facepaws as he sees Goldenfur. "Altheor's Teeth..." He mutters. "It's in a half hour. Now, if you'll excuse me..." He turns, heading for the main building. Goldenfur open his mouth and allow the insect to fly, then he changes his mind and catch the insect again and eat it "Sorry silvereye... I am going to control myself!" then he mutters "When he explain Altheor's Teeth near myself is because I've done something wrong..." Plorubo watches Goldenfur impassively, keeping silent. Jeff Ryan glances after Silvereye and says to Plorubu, "So how's things with the Corporations?" "The economy is on an upswing at the moment," the G'ahnli answers. "We are, at the moment, operating with acceptable profitability." Goldenfur sends a glance to Jeff Ryan and say "I do not already saw you somewhere?" Eckhart pulls back one of his gloves slightly to glance at his watch, quietly waiting for the meeting to start. "Glad to hear it," smiles the lunite. "Shame we can't come to a more equitable arrangement on my world." He glances over at the insect-chasing cat, "I don't think so." The Zangali shifts his one eyed glower to regard Goldenfur. Goldenfur sit down thinking, then he stands and say "Can you tell me your name? I am sure that I already saw you..." "We did make an offer to your governmet," Plorubo reminds Jeff. The G'ahnli's translator uses a plain tone. "I heard," says Jeff. "Seems a little steep though, it seems our original forecasts about the Republic threat were... pessimistic to say the least. The sivadians are dealing with the Governor, they seem more allies than a possible menace." Ryan glances around the courtyard, "We want into OATO still, but perhaps not as desperately as we did originally." Jeff Ryan ignores Goldenfur. Goldenfur nudges Jeff Ryan and say "Hey, please, I think that I already saw you!" then he take his PDA and start to search for something. Plorubo's tail flukes make a gentle sweep up and down. "I would reiterate to New Luna that we wish them the best economically." Eckhart looks over as the Demarian pesters the New Lunite ambassador, but does not seem particularly interested. The Zangali steps over to glower down at Goldenfur. "Scram stupid fuzzball. No talk morerer." Freyssinet arrives from Ballantine Drive . Freyssinet has arrived. Freyssinet enters the coutryard slowly, looking at the different ... beings present. Jeff Ryan nods to Plorubu, "Things are looking up, we've cut a deal for someone building shipyards, new trade deals and the like. We probably aren't going to see a lot on the short term, but we're taking the long view." Goldenfur finishes the search on his pda and say "Hey, sorry Jeff Ryan! I saw you on many of my files that I have on my PDA..." then he furns to Freyssinet and say "Frey!" then he turns again, now to face the Zangali, and runs from it... "An admirable way of viewing the universe," Plorubo says. "While short-term investments do have their place, long-term investments are the only truly reliable ones." Jeff Ryan pulls at his right ear with his finger, "We try. I've spent a lot of time with the Centaurans, I like the way they think." Freyssinet grins as Gold calls her over, and comes. "Hey, was curious about how the OATO was doing. When is the meeting?" Jeff is not yet acknowledged. Jeff Ryan still ignores the Demarian. Eckhart speaks briefly with a RNS lieutenant about something softly before the lieutenant nods and walks off. "Centaurans have, perhaps, too much caution," Plorubo says, translator choosing a thoughtful tone. Urfkgar sizes the running Demarian up with his single eye, scratching at his shoulder. He does nothing to prevent Goldenfur from fleeing. "True, but their long-term view stretches centuries," the lunite defends his wind-chime allies. "My own merely decades, I'm sure they find me positively hasty." Eckhart clasps his hands behind his back and begins to pace the main courtyard slowly, still waiting for the Council meeting to commence. Goldenfur wander toward the door and shout "Hey! I think that is time to enter the building!" "There is an advantage to such a view, but the Centaurans are, again, perhaps too cautious," the G'ahnli repeats. "I believe I will head inside." Freyssinet nods at the call, and prepares to follow the group in, making her way to Jeff, this time. "Hey... Fancy seeing you here!" she winks. Jeff Ryan gives a nod to the G'ahnlo as the piscinoid walks off. He offers his arm to Frey, "I'm just here to observe, care to join me." Council Chamber - Sivad - The Council Chamber is lit by a series of floor to ceiling windows which bathe the room in daylight, though during the hours of darkness there is ample light provided by a central chandelier. Only the closest examination would reveal the true thickness of the windows, capable of stopping even a short-range plasma blast. The lighting gleams off the wooden floors, and the creme walls with gold accents. The back wall, however, opposite the windows, the wall appears to be granite, with the OATO star engraved in the stone and marked out in gold. The room is dominated by a huge "C-shaped" table, and each place at the table is marked by a blotter, lamp, and a name plate bearing the name of one of the states party to the Orion Arm Treaty, arragned in alphabetical order. Each place has behind it a seat designed for the race of the occupant, and similar chairs are set in two rows behind those designated for the Council members. A staff table is set lengthwise in the open centre of the table, and the open end is closed by a straight table for those appearing as witnesses or experts. Sat Apr 08 20:36:34 3006 Stars glimmer in the sky over Regreb Bay, and the shining disc of the polydenum-rich moon, Morrigan, rests in its quadrant. +LHELP Available Contents: Exits: Public Accountant Plorubo Main Hall Senate President Tuftcheek Trade Minister Zrt'kfr Holoviewer - 20503 Freyssinet arrives from Main Hall . Freyssinet has arrived. Eckhart arrives from Main Hall . Eckhart has arrived. Urfkgar arrives from Main Hall . Urfkgar has arrived. Goldenfur arrives from Main Hall . Goldenfur has arrived. Silvereye arrives from Main Hall . Silvereye has arrived. Freyssinet takes Jeff's arm, grinning. "Me too. Curious to see this interplanetary circus." she says airily. The governor of La Terre and a couple aides are already at their place within the council. Currently the governor is speaking quietly with the aides before the meeting starts. Jeff Ryan leads his grand-ma into the council chambers, "I hope it's not too much of a circus. I hope I'm trying to ally New Luna to something worthwhile." Plorubo's hovertank floats into the chamber, and the G'ahnli takes up a position behind the "G'ahnlo" sign. Two aides float a bit further back. Silvereye strolls down the aisle of the OATO chambers, turning towards the New Alhiran delegation. Eckhart moves towards the seating marked for members of the Sivadian delegation. The Zangali lumbers along, trailing off to Ryan's left. He keeps his head turning to give as many beings as possible angry looks. Goldenfur waves to Silvereye and sit the nearest that he can of the demarians, but still on the location for non-delegate persons. Tuftcheek is already seated at the Council table, amidst the New Alhiran delegates. He bobs his snout in greeting to Silvereye as the Battleclaw approaches. Freyssinet grins to Jeff, and answers in a low tone, "I was joking - partly. Good luck... Even with my dislike of bureaucracy, I think Danvers was right with the OATO." Silvereye nods slightly to Tuftcheek, missing Goldenfur's wave as he sits down. "Good evening, Mr. President." "Not tonight," says Jeff. "I'd been hoping it would be, but... some sources say I won't win if we go to a vote tonight. So we'll wait, not too much longer though I hope." Freyssinet nods slowly to Jeff, "I see - that is why you asked about Ghanli..." Goldenfur seeing that SIlvereye do not saw him, he sends a sound in the edge of the Demarians hearing capability, so only demarians and some other creatures can hear him, then he waves to Tuftcheek and Silvereye and sends a signal using the signal language, that signs luck. The Senate President of Demaria gnashes his fangs in a grin at Silvereye, oblivious to Goldenfur's efforts to seize his attention. "I do hope the Secretary General arrives soon." Silvereye nods, fishing out his datapadd and laying it out on the table. "I agree, we're a little late as it is." He replies, tapping the screen with his stylus before looking back at the President. "Not like Mr. Jermyn to be late." The lunite nods, "It's not as urgent as I once thought, the Republic have their Navy decimated and won't be planning any invasion of New Luna anytime soon." He glances towards the g'ahnli and her aides, "I told her the truth, I want us into OATO, but I'm not willing to sell our souls to do it." Eckhart crosses his legs and, like everyone else, awaits the arrival of Secretary-General Jermyn so that the important OATO council meeting can start. Freyssinet nods. "yeah, that'd be a good way to preserve new Luna's autonomy. How are the sivadians responding to the idea?" Tuftcheek ponders for a moment, his gaze shifting toward the brass-ringed wooden gavel sitting on the table in front of the Secretary-General's chair. He then glances over at Silvereye and waggles his brow. Goldenfur take his PDA, and start to work on something, then he take from his pocket a object, and then he insert the PDA inside the object, and he continues to use his PDA, now inside the black object that looks like a notebook with some holes around. Urfkgar folds his arms across his chest and remains standing near Ryan, probably searching out beings to stare down as he looks around. "Governor Seale's dealing with them," says Ryan. "I don't think the sivadians would give me the time of day." He adds in a lower voice, "Except maybe my execution date." Silvereye quirks a brow at the President and then turns around to see what he's looking at. The Battleclaw blinks then turns back to the President, "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you sir?" Tuftcheek smiles toothily. He stands, nudging his chair back, and then turns toward Silvereye. He takes one step back, bows with a flourish, and twitches his ears while his tail lashes up onto the table and tangles itself around the gavel. WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Tuftcheek straightens, eyes wide, and turns to stare in mock surprise at the gavel still clutched by his tail. He clears his throat, looks around at the members of the Council, and then says, "It would appear this meeting of the OATO Council has been called to order." Goldenfur continues to take from his pockets small black objects until he finishes to build his black notebook like object, then he start to work on it in a way that it seens that his fingers are flying on the keyboard, by the sound is possible to see that he is using the claws instead of the fingers, so he can type really fast on keyboards with small keys created to humans. Freyssinet frowns, "I hate the idea." she whispers. "Is he having success with them? Guess we will see tonight." Eckhart seems somewhat surprised that Tuftcheek is leading the Council meeting, but simply waits patiently for the agenda to be set. Plorubo watches, slipping back to confer with an aide for a moment, and drifts back foward silently. Jeff Ryan nods in reply to Frey's frown, then glances at the demarian president, "Maybe it is a circus..." Silvereye blinks, then swallows, composing himself and looking around the faces at the delegates to guage their reactions. Seeing no outcry he simply remains seated, lacing his fingers in front of him and glancing at the Odarites. Zrt'kfr just gazes implacably at the Demarian President, mandibles clacking softly, waiting to hear what might possibly come next. Tullius looks over towards Tuftcheek as the meeting is called to order, he exchanges glances with a couple aides, but doesn't raise any objection immediately. Freyssinet chuckles, and whispers back to Jeff. "Demarians have a.. sense of theater. But they're awesome to have on your side." "Right," Tuftcheek says, plucking the gavel from his tail and settling into the Secretary-General's chair. He growls, then starts fidgeting with the height controls. "A little short," he notes, urging the seat upward. He sets down the gavel, bobs his snout and glances first left and then right before turning his attention to the glowing telltales of the holocamera capturing this event for posterity. "Now then. Our first agenda item would be, er, um, ah...this Nocturn business. Reports from the delegates on planetary stances on how to proceed?" Jeff Ryan nods to Frey and waits to see how the meeting proceeds. Goldenfur just continues to work on his weird object, while paying some attention to the Demarians, now instead of his way to behave 20 minutes ago, he is very serious, with a sense of service, and you only know that he is not a businessman or a military person because of his clothes. Eckhart raises his hand, waiting for acknowledgement from the chair. Tuftcheek stares blankly at Eckhart. "Any *delegates* with something to report? *Delegates*. Individuals appointed to the OATO *Council*. Not unhinged soldiers with a knack for jamming their various appendages in unspeakable orifices for no apparent reason." "G'ahnlo's position remains the same--action must be taken, and quickly," Plorubo replies. Freyssinet blinks at Tuftcheek's... cheek to Eckhart. Jeff Ryan glances from Eckhart to Tuftcheek and back to Frey, "I don't like the look of this." Eckhart lowers his hand, not overly concerned about the slur made by Tuftcheek. Silvereye mutters lightly, rubbing his forehead for a moment before glancing at the G'ahnli. "Od'kari's pok'sition i'ks t'ko d'ko s'komething th'kat d'koes n'kot l'kead t'ko sl'kaughter o'kf Od'karites," Zrt'kfr says. "La Terre believes that we should consider the intent of this being on Nocturn before we take further action. As of now, this being has shown no interest beyond an abandoned body in old Parallax space." Tullius announces. Urfkgar apparently continues his search for someone willing to engage him in a staring contest, giving random beings prolonged glowers before shifting his gaze elsewhere. The impromptu OATO Secretary-General wannabe makes a guttural noise in his throat before nodding vaguely at Tullius. "The being's intent sounded rather clear. He wanted us all to stay away. The only way to gauge the fullness of that intent, it would seem, is to poke the sand eel, as it were. Send a scout in, see if they make it back alive, yes?" Freyssinet frowns as Tullius speaks up - the good doctor had not yet noticed her replacement at the head of La Terre. "If it's a Kamir or like, he is not gonna stop at one body, trust me." she growls softly. The Castori delegate is led by a small, black figure with a monocle who as of so far, remained a silent and dignified furry figure. The small creature reaches up to adjust the ridiculous eyegear, then finally speaks up. "We are in agreement with La Terre. Nocturn is no threat to us here, tainted Mystics or not." "It has claimed such intent, but as of now La Terre believes observation from afar is the safer path than any direct scouting." Tullius announces next. Tuftcheek bobs his snout. "That would seem to settle the matter for now, then. OATO's position is that Nocturn should remain off limits until further notice and no scouting missions are to be sanctioned by OATO. Is this an accurate enough reflection of the Council's wishes?" "G'ahnlo finds such a statement acceptable," Plorubo acknowledges. "La Terre concurs with this position." Tullius says. The black Castori removes his monocle, peers through it. "Castor believes that is the best course of action." "New Alhira opposes this course of action." Silvereye offers. Eckhart takes notes on his PDA as the delegates cast their votes. "Or, rather, we oppose this course of inaction." Silvereye amends. Jermyn arrives from Main Hall . Jermyn has arrived. Tuftcheek tilts his head, fangs glinting in the light as a playful smile touches his snout. He acknowledges the Battleclaw with an expansive gesture of his left paw. "Be heard. Share your thoughts on this matter." He's sitting at the Secretary-General's position at the table. Goldenfur stands and steps toward the limits of where people can go, then he raises a paw, showing that he want to talk. He left the object on the seat. Eckhart sits in the Sivadian seating area, taking notes on the meeting. Tuftcheek glances toward Goldenfur. "When you're made a delegate, perhaps you will be granted a chance to speak. Until then, keep that cushion warm." His attention returns to Silvereye. Goldenfur looking now frustated, because noone never denied him permission to speak on a public meeting, he nods, possibly because a Demarian talked to him, and not a sivadian, and walks toward his seat, then he take his object again, and start to work on it again. The Secretary-General really shouldn't be late for meetings - his office is only upstairs. But, walk in late, he does, an aid at his side holding a sheaf of papers. Jermyn closes the door behind him, but doesn't move to take his seat quite yet. "New Alhira understands the objections other delegates might have, it's not easy to decide who should go on a potentially suicidal mission." Silvereye states after Tuftcheek clears him. "However the stakes are too high to simply wait for the problem to resolve itself. We seem to be forgetting that this isn't just a situation with the Kamir, the appearance of Morden'Kamir has effectively blocked off the Multiverse Nexus. New Alhira's immediate concern is a large population of Demarians living on the other side that might be threatened. Of equal interest is that that is where Eye Mordecai and his people were going. New Alhira feels that it is the duty of this body to investigate this matter directly with whatever means we have available." Freyssinet leans forward to pat Goldenfur's shoulder as he seats back, grinning in understanding. Urfkgar looks over his shoulder as the doors open to regard the late comers with a nasty, one eyed glower. Goldenfur turns his head to Frey and say "I was going to say the same thing that Silvereye just spoken... Plus that if there are real Kamirs, waiting for them, is suicide... Since they can build a army more fast than us..." Tuftcheek taps a claw on the table. "Your concerns are well-founded about our brethren on Pansheera, Battleclaw, but if it is the will of OATO to remain neutral in this matter, then perhaps we must take this up as a matter more specific to the government of Demaria and determine whether we should act independently." He then hears the shuffling of papers and glances in the direction of the newly arrived Secretary-General. "Ah. Secretary-General Jermyn." He adjusts the chair so it's down to something like Jermyn's original setting, slides it back, and then stands away from the chair so the Secretary-General may assume oversight of the meeting. "Glad you could make it." Goldenfur inpaciently stands again, now he instead of walkign to the middle he walk to a location from where Silvereye can walk to him, if Tuftcheek denies the permission again. Jeff Ryan watches the proceedings with interest, if it was concerning a matter less deadly than that of the possible return of the Kamir, he might be amused. He simply shakes his head and whispers to Frey, "I think I agree with the demarians, but this forum should be more... dignified don't you think?" Jermyn, having been recognized, can no longer stand by the door and let things happen. And so, he walks across to his seat, "I must apologize to the Council for being late, and beg their understanding, as it was a most important matter. I suspect from what I have heard that the discussion is on what course of action to take with regards to Nocturn?" Freyssinet shrugs to Jeff, "I don't give a damn about dignified, effective is what matters. And that ... has yet to be seen." Tuftcheek nods to Jermyn. "Indeed. Also, I believe someone should escort *that* Demarian," he points at Goldenfur, "out of this chamber. They should show him out and examine the device he's been tinkering with. Could be a bomb. I am most perplexed that the Council's security procedures allowed such a thing in here." He clears his throat, sketches a bow to the Secretary-General, and then wanders back toward his delegation. Jeff Ryan mutters, "The Ambassador for New Luna concurs." "Ordering someone into a mission like this would be suicide." The Black Castori would steeple it's paws, but since he can't really manage that, he folds them over each other on the table in front of him. He reaches up to his shiny lens, adjusts it again, and speaks up. "Perhaps we as a unified group should seek for volunteers and consider those who are brave enough to stand forward and risk their lives." The small figure bear-smirks at Tuftcheek. "I was under the impression that he needed to find a place to relieve himself. Human facilities are so inadequate for some of our needs." Eckhart shifts his gaze between Tuftcheek and Jermyn, watching as the fiasco of a meeting continues to unfold. Jermyn sits down, adjusting his seat a bit more to fit his lanky frame. He leans forward and beckons the guards, "Kindly have whatever gadget that is removed from the room." Then he turns back to the membership, "If someone would care to tell me in brief what the current, proposed solution is?" "Doing nothing or doing something," Tuftcheek summarizes. "Most say do nothing. New Alhira suggests we do something." He settles into his chair. Freyssinet chuckles at Jeff's words. Goldenfur seeing that Tuftcheek is going to screw him up, he shout "I was just going to tell the council that if they are real Kamirs, do not acting is dangerous, since they can build a army while we stay here thinking that we are safe!" then he walks in a fast, but not rushing pace to his seat, he take his gadget, and removes the PDA from inside, then he fastly disassemble the gadget already walking toward the exit. Tuftcheek sighs and glances over at Silvereye. "I have rarely seen a Demarian do something so slowly, yet so quickly and so loudly. Gives us all a bad name." His gaze drifts to the Castori delegate. "Perhaps he'd be an ideal 'volunteer' for a suicide mission..." Eckhart pauses his note taking to watch yet another Demarian outburst in the room, his face still neutral. He shrugs, and resumes taking notes. "Altheor's Teeth." Silvereye mutters at Goldenfur's outburts, not looking back. He nods to Tuftcheek but doesn't verbally respond. Instead he looks at Jermyn to restore order. Freyssinet sighs and shakes her head. "Circus." she mumbles. A Sivadian guard clad in a simple military outfit adorned with the OATO star moves in front of the exit, glaring at Goldenfur, then looking up to Jermyn. Jermyn turns in his seat and watches as the man he has just pointed at tries to leave the chamber. He beckons an aide, who then runs off to tell the guards, as Jermyn says aloud, "We'll have the man taken into custody for interrogation and then escorted from the premises. I think a ban from the facility is also appropriate. But please, let us go on with the meeting." The Sivadian marines - who are in dress uniform but with very operational sidearms, step in front of the door, barring Goldenfur's way out. In the meanwhile, Jermyn says, "I certainly propose we do /something./" He takes a deep breath, "I have actually just finished speaking with First Councillor Chamberlain." Eckhart leans forward in his seat, paying closer attention as Jermyn begins to speak. Goldenfur decides to do not leave the room, but he do not want to mess with the meeting, and sit down in the last seat, the nearest one of the door, from where the guards can clearly see him, then he take again his PDA, but he do not assemble back his weird gadget. "La Terre has recommended that OATO as a body examine the Nocturn situation from afar, as close range observation has proven to cause severe problems in the past." Tullius says. The Castori swings in his seat, staring in veiled shock at the Demarian. At Tuftcheek's statement, the small figure adjusts his monocle and coughs. "Suicide indeed... perhaps someone of calmer disposition." He pointedly looks down to his table, studying his PDA and hmmmming. "We simply cannot sit on our hands, my friends." says Jermyn, who now spares not even a glance at the guards and the Demarian. "I suggest that we should at the very least place a strong blockade around the planet, and deploy monitoring probes and the like. We don't want to be caught unawares. Who knows /what/ could be coming through that nexus and there is nobody there to mind the door." Freyssinet nods vigorously as Jermyn seems to steer back the debate on a better outlook - in her eyes at least. Jeff Ryan says nothing for the moment. Silvereye nods to Jermyn. "New Alhira also believes that the mission does not necessarily have to be manned but that we should be actively investigation the situation as close to the site as possible not only to see how Morden'Kamir reacts but, as the Secretary General says, to discourage private individuals from going into the area." Two marines break off from the pack, moving to each side of Goldenfur's seated form. "Please rise, and put your hands behind your back," one murmurs softly. Tuftcheek nods at Jermyn's words. "And, as my fellow delegate mentioned," the Senate President says, motioning toward Silvereye, "an entire population of Demarians exists on the planet Pansheera, beyond the nexus. We care about their well-being, and to ensure they are safe, we must have access to that nexus." Goldenfur stands, and put back the PDA on his pocket, then he say "Erm... Sorry... No need to cuff me... I really dislike them... But... Whaaa... Forget it..." then he put his hands on his back. The marine cuffs Goldenfur anyways, leading him out the exit. Jeff Ryan glances at Frey, "Think they'll come to any agreement?" Freyssinet purses her lips and thinks a bit. "I'd tend to bet thet won't, at least not within one hour." Eckhart reserves comment on the events of the meeting, thinking it far better to merely observet this time than to say anything that might displease the Council representatives. Jermyn nods, "I also suggest that the Council pass an immediate ban on any and all civilian traffic to Nocturn." He sighs and leans back, "This is a real and dangerous problem. I do not suggest that we could effectively contain the Kamir if they decided to leave, but it may give us time to consider the situation and keep anyone from doing anything foolish." Goldenfur heads into Main Hall . Goldenfur has left. "New Alhira has no opposition to the ban on civilian traffic." Silvereye replies, glancing at Tullius. "But we hope that the La Terran delegation knows that this ban cannot be enforced without having ships in the vicinity of Nocturn." Freyssinet chuckles. "And thus Tullius contradicts himself." she whispers to Jeff. The Castori delegate hmmms, and hawmmmms for as bout as long as he can. Eventully though, he looks back up from PDA. "Castor finds no fault in banning civilian traffic from Nocturn. We already have one account of the tragedy that can cause, with the unfortunate lost of an entire Odari crew." "Od'kari ak'pproves o'kf b'kan," Zrt'kfr notes. Jeff Ryan nods in agreement with the decision. "G'ahnlo agrees with such a ban," Plorubo says. "Such a ban, however, must be enforced at a significant distance from Nocturn, since merely being in the surrounding area is the danger." Tullius adds. Jermyn says, "As does Sivad." He looks around, "And yes, there will be a need for some ships to enforce the ban, from a safe distance from the planet. First Councillor Chamberlain has authorized me to offer elements of the Royal Navy, including several frigates and cruisers, which are well suited for such work. Though we would, of course, request that other members with resources do likewise." Solilopax has connected. Freyssinet rolls her eyes. "And with a few more words they ruin their good decision. Oh boy..." Eckhart takes more notes, particularly about the Royal Navy involvement, as the meeting rolls on. Jeff Ryan mutters to Frey, "Shame we're not admitted yet, I'd offer to send something from New Luna's militia, a token presence at least." Silvereye nods to Tullius. "Such ships would have to be in the Nocturn system at the very least." He then turns to the Secretary General, "Elements of the Silent Claw Fleet could be made available. A presence of ships could provide a good staging area to make contact with and try and figure a way past the Morden'Kamir." Zrt'kfr clacks his mandibles. "Th'ke R'kNS h'kas h'kad k'a p'koor t'krack record o'kf l'kate i'kn r'keport'king s'kuch imp'ktortant th'kings. B'kest oth'ker v'kessels back th'kem u'kp." Solilopax drifts in silently, taking its place at the table and settling atop the donut-shaped cushion. It radiates calm pensiveness. The black Castori with the monocle shifts restlessly in his seat. "A coalition would be best, of course, as the esteemed Trade Minister so eloquently stated." Jermyn looks over his glasses at the Odarite ambassador, "Your point is well taken, and the First Councillor has personally expressed to me his sorrow, and that of His Majesty, at the unfortunate loss of life and the lateness of warning. A multi-planetary force is also in keeping with the intention of Article Five of the Treaty." The Odarite delegate bobs his rounded head in acknowledgement of the Secretary-General's words. "Pl'kease in'kform H'kis M'kajesty th'kat Od'kari welcomes th'kis sent'kiment. I'kt i'ks a'kll w'ke w'kanted." Ryan raises a questioning eyebrow at Frey, "Don't agree with them?" Freyssinet shrugs for Ryan. "they'll take such a distance that it will be useless. Or so I fear." Jeff Ryan shakes his head, "Not really, you want to head in the direction of the Orion Arm worlds, you'd have to approach jump space along certain space lanes. They could be watched." Freyssinet sighs at the time, "i gotta run... See you, Jeff." she discretly leaves the meeting. The lunite nods to his grand-ma as she stands up and heads out the room. Freyssinet heads into Main Hall . Freyssinet has left. "Is there any other topics that should be dealt with?" Mr. Monocle Castori says, checking his PDA's screen once more. "I will make sure The King is aware." Jermyn says, with a nod of acknowledgement. "Now, having agreed that we will bar traffic to Nocturn - is there any further business?" "La Terre has no further business." Tullius announces. Tuftcheek scratches the side of his snout. "I believe there was some desire on the part of New Luna to be heard on the topic of potential membership." "There is also the issue of the mandate for the fleet." Silvereye replies to Jermyn. "The question New Alhira is asking is whether or not they should be accompanied by or be instructed to try and contact Morden'Kamir or study it at all." Jeff Ryan raises an eyebrow and mutters back to his bodyguard, "I didn't expect this to come up today." Eckhart turns off his PDA and places it inside his uniform jacket, still watching the events of the meeting silently. "A valid point, and for continuity sake, we should likely deal with the issue of the fleet first." Jermyn says, glancing around the table, "While I suggest that detailed orders are best left to the miltiary committee, the Supreme Commander, and the like... If we have ships there, they might as well investigate as best they can without approaching the planet." The Castori continues to listen in, paws fidgeting. Jeff Ryan listens as the subject goes off his topic. "Obviously New Alhira supports a mandate for investigation." Silvereye replies. The vocalization device in Solilopax's collar speaks up in a smooth, flat monotone. "The Centaurans support such an investigation as well. One cannot have too much information for consideration in future decisions." "A mandate to investigate without planetary approach is acceptable to La Terre." Tullius answers. "Long scans should suffice for our intentions regarding New Luna. We wish for no repeat of the trickery these rebels are capable of." The Castori says. Tuftcheek peers at the Castori. "New Luna?" Jeff Ryan glances at the Castori, his brow furrowing. Jermyn glances down the table, and clears his throat, "I believe we were discussing Nocturn..." The Castori blinks, adjusts his monocle, ahems. "Nocturn, indeed. My apologies gentlemen. I must be getting tired. "Well, I believe that settles the issue of the mandate, then, at least for the moment." Jermyn says, quickly, moving the conversation away from the Castori. "That leaves, I suppose, the matter of New Luna on the Agenda." Silvereye looks around. "Is there a New Luna delegate who is here to present the case or are we discussing this ourselves?" The Ambassador for New Luna stands, though currently only in the spectator's section, not expecting his issue to be raised today. The Castori turns, glancing toward the rising figure, as if expecting another outburst. "I understand that there is indeed a representative from New Luna present." The Secretary-General says, after someone whispers in his ear, "So, let us hear from him." Eckhart likewise turns to regard Ryan and see what the New Lunite ambassador has to say. "I was unaware," begins the lunite ambassador. "That our case was going to be heard today. However I shall offer what I can and answer any questions the members of this council have." The Castori adjusts his monocle, still obviously a little embarassed by the accidental namedrop, looking down to his PDA as the ambassador for the New Lunite government steps begins. Tuftcheek interlaces his clawed fingers and fixes his gaze on Jeff Ryan. His fangs click together while his whiskers flex outward. Jermyn makes a small, "Go ahead." motion of his hand, accompanied by a nod. "New Luna is a small colony, it's served as a refugee camp for people from my homeworld of Luna and we make up the majority of the population. However we also draw upon people from Ungstir, the Republic, Castori and most of the other worlds of the Orion Arm. A true melting pot if you will. It was in the interests of saving New Luna from being drawn into the Republic that we originally sought protection within the Orion Arm Treaty Organisation, to safeguard our freedom." Ryan pauses, eyeing the members of the council, "However that is no longer the case, recent intelligence shows that the Republic has neither the strength, nor the will at this moment to attempt such an action. I suggest that New Luna be accepted into the organisation on her own merits, a growing economy, a stable political enviroment, valuable scientific research and a wealth of people of various skills to draw upon." He nods towards the La Terran governor, "As I mentioned in a recent meeting to the Governor Tullius, we are also one of the closest worlds to his system, a valued member of this council. Our own Navy rivals their own, and we can respond to any future threats to La Terre, such as those during the recent Birthright War faster than any other member of this body. As the treaty asks, we stand ready to help in the defense of any other member. The Orion Arm Treaty Organisation stands to defend the Orion Arm, we ask that you allow New Luna to do her part." Jermyn clears his throat. About two thirds of the way through, though, he thurns away, removes his glasses, and cleans them, before turning back. "Comments from the Council?" "Od'kari i'ks n'kot opp'kosed t'ko th'kis pro'kposed n'kew m'kember," Zrt'kfr replies. Silvereye leans back a little, listening to Jeff's words. "The issue that New Alhira has is the legal status of New Luna...It's been somewhat forgotten until recently so are we dealing with a colony or an independent government? How much of New Luna does your government claim? Is this your de facto declaration of independence?" Castori's delegate is silent, paws folded before him, as the Demarian grills the New Lunite. "Consent to join the treaty organization should be granted or withheld on a basis of objectivity, as much as is possible." Solilopax vocalizes. "The probability of New Luna being attacked by an outside entity, or inciting a war, must be multiplied by an estimated economic cost of such a war. If this value is less than New Luna's military and other countributions to the treaty organization, then it is reasonable to assent to their membership. Based on the analysis of our Occuli, Centauri approves of membership." "The Council rules /all/ of New Luna and that body is not made up simply of lunites, we have members of other races on the council, representative of our mixed-race population," replies Ryan to the demarian. "We have simply claimed independence as a result of the government we answered to being effectively destroyed during the Moebius Wave Crisis. We do not, nor have we have answered to the Republic, in the absence of a legitimate lunite government on our homeworld we're forced to proclaim our own government for the safeguarding of the people who currently have made their homes on our world. We ask that this council remembers the Solar Republic's position on other races." He nods his head in thanks to the Odarite and the Solon. Jermyn leans forward slightly, "And, Ambassador, what is it that New Luna brings to the Alliance? With all due respect, it is certainly not military might, is it?" With a graceful ascent into the air, and a curling of crystalline Tentacles, Solilopax begins to glide out of the chamber. "G'ahnlo notes that with sufficient investment, New Luna could become a considerable economic force," Plorubo comments. "Although it is indeed correct that the planet contributes little militarily." The ambassador nods towards Plorubu. "We believe that although our own fleet does not equal in strength that of the Royal Sivadian Navy," says Jeff addressing the Secretary General. "It should not be dismissed out of hand, we ask that you remember the contributions of the La Terrans during the war. I believe the Peacemaker and her escorts proved instrumental to several victories during the war." The lunite smiles, "However we also have plenty of natural resources, an economy that is in growth, due in part to the many people that have made New Luna home. The world itself is well within the M-Class range and as such has many natural resources that would be made available to trade with other members of this body. I can transfer a full list as evidence if you wish." Silvereye glances at the G'ahnli. "When New Alhira joined the OATO our military force was believed to be limited to the Paw's End and Moonstalker Station and yet that did not prevent us from joining." He pauses, listening to Jeff. "I suppose the real question here, and something we haven't considered, is where the burden lies. Obviously there's no reason why we should deny New Luna membership, but there are not many reasons why we should. So we have to ask, do we have to come up with reasons to deny a people or do they have to provide reasons why we should listen to them?" The black Castori turns his PDA off, laying palms back down on the table. Another voice speaks up, even as discussions continue. "Castor approves New Luna's bid for membership." Anastasia slips quietly into the room and sits in the back of the gallery close to the door. Eckhart silently watches as New Luna's membership bid plays out. Jeff Ryan listens to Silvereye, nodding in agreement. He then offers a small smile to the Castori and puts his hands together with a slight inclination of the head in thanks. "G'ahnlo does not support New Luna's bid for membership," Plorubo states. "However, we are not against it. If the motion is to be put to a vote, we abstain." "This is, ultimately, a military alliance, however." Jermyn observes, sitting back slightly, "Though a large military is not the sine qua non of membership, I thought it prudent to at least broach the subject." The Secretary-General says, "The Treaty is clear with regards to the accession of new members. Article IX requires unanimous agreement. However, the matter need not be decided tonight - if there are objections, perhaps we should give additional time for negotiation." Jeff Ryan frowns at the G'ahnli, but keeps his peace. As Jermyn speaks he listens, and then adds, "We have no objections to the additional time." "New Alhira has no objections at this time." Silvereye replies. "Od'kari d'koes n'kot object," Zrt'kfr replies. "Castor.. does not object." Mr. Monocle says, shifting in his seat. "Then I suppose we should adjourn for the evening?" Jermyn suggests, "The hour is rather late, after all." Silvereye nods. "New Alhira seconds the motion to adjourn." Jeff Ryan nods, already standing he makes to leave the Hall, Zangali in tow. 26 Night at the Circus Night at the Circus